Lágrimas de uma Sereia
by Gemini Artemis
Summary: O encontro de Bai Tsa e um mortal. A demônio da água não pensou que isso pudesse mudar tanto a sua vida e o seu coração.
1. O Jovem Feiticeiro

Outra fic conectada às minhas outras. Que novidade... A boa notícia é que isso não faz muita diferença. Esta história se passa pouco depois da guerra que houve (ou melhor, haverá) em Primeiro Amor? – mas antes de eles serem banidos para o Netherworld. 

Disclaimer: Exceto pelos personagens e o enredo que eu mesma inventei, nada aqui me pertence. 

-----

**Capítulo 1: O Jovem Feiticeiro**

Bai Tsa suspirou enquanto observava a paisagem à sua direita. Era um lugar relativamente árido, o que não a agradava muito. Ela e seus irmãos estavam se dirigindo ao palácio de Dai Gui, que era o único que não estava no grupo. 

Depois que a família se separou e cada um formou seu próprio império, eles decidiram que eventualmente visitariam uns aos outros. No final, eles não saíram totalmente vencedores. As perdas foram grandes e a maioria deles ainda não tinha superado isso. 

A demônio da água avistou uma fileira de pessoas e alguns demônios pequenos a alguns metros de distância. Escravos humanos. E os demônios seguravam chicotes para se certificarem de que os homens fariam seu trabalho. Dai Gui era conhecido por ser um dos mais impiedosos em relação aos mortais. 

– Bai Tsa – a voz de Tso Lan chamou e ela se virou para o irmão. 

– Hã...? 

– Você parece distraída. Está tudo bem? 

– Sim, por quê? 

Tso Lan desviou o olhar, parecendo pensativo. 

– É que você não tem saído muito do seu império. Quando vem nos visitar, parece que está sendo forçada a isso. 

– Não... É que- 

– Irmão Dai Gui! – Xiao Fung saudou em voz alta quando viu o demônio da terra se aproximar. 

– Saudações, irmãos e irmãs. 

Todos eles curvaram a cabeça como cumprimento. 

– Há quanto tempo não nos vemos – Tso Lan comentou. 

– É, você, a Bai Tsa e o Shendu nunca saem de casa – Xiao adicionou. 

– Dai Gui anda tendo alguns problemas. 

– Que tipo de problemas? – Tchang Zu quis saber. 

– Entrem primeiro. Aqui fora não é o lugar mais apropriado para esta conversa. 

-=-=-=-=-=-

– Eu odeio este palácio... – Bai Tsa murmurou irritada e Po Kong, que como de costume teve que encolher para poder andar livremente pelo lugar, deu-lhe um sorriso irônico. 

– Não reclame. Ele também nunca gostou de Atlântida. 

As duas demônios voltaram a sua atenção para o resto dos irmãos quando Tchang Zu perguntou de novo sobre os problemas de Dai Gui. O demônio da terra ainda demorou um certo tempo para responder. 

– Uma guerra está para acontecer. Os povos do oeste asiático estão ameaçando invadir esta região. 

– Oeste asiático? – Shendu confirmou enquanto Tso Lan pegava um mapa e o colocava em cima de uma mesa. 

– Sim – Dai Gui respondeu. 

Logo todos estavam concentrados no mapa, tentando sugerir estratégias bélicas. Bai Tsa foi a única que não se juntou a eles. Ela e seus irmãos tinham praticamente acabado de sair de uma trágica guerra, e ela realmente não queria entrar em outra tão cedo. 

– Eu vou dar uma volta, tá? – ela avisou, mas ninguém pareceu tê-la ouvido. Ela estalou irritada e saiu da sala. 

-=-=-=-=-=-

– Guerras... Não sei o que há de tão bom nelas. Depois a gente leva séculos pra reconstruir tudo só pra logo em seguida alguém destruir de novo... – ela murmurou com raiva enquanto andava pela terra um tanto árida nas proximidades do palácio subterrâneo de Dai Gui. 

E parou quando, de um barranco, sua vista se deparou com vários escravos humanos trabalhando duramente sob os olhares perigosos de demônios pelo menos três vezes maiores do que eles. Eram todos homens, para que agüentassem fazer o trabalho pesado. As mulheres e crianças costumavam ter outras tarefas, geralmente no palácio ou na produção manufatureira. 

Naquela região, havia uma 'raça' de pessoas com características físicas próprias, como cabelo e olhos escuros e pele levemente bronzeada, mas Bai notou que neste campo havia muitos homens de pele clara, olhos azuis ou verdes e cabelos claros. Exatamente o tipo de gente que habitava o seu território. Seria possível que Dai Gui estivesse roubando seus mortais? 

Ela até pensou em ir perguntar a um dos demônios guardas que estava por ali, mas notou um movimento do canto do olho e se virou para ver um vulto se afastando. Bai Tsa apertou os olhos e o seguiu. Felizmente havia muitas pedras que ela pôde usar para se esconder e observar o fugitivo. Quando se aproximou mais, viu que era um homem. 

Um homem de altura mediana. Ele estava usando roupas simples e remendadas – típicas de escravos. Uma calça e uma camisa de mangas longas, tudo azul. Seus olhos eram azul-celestes e o cabelo loiro pálido, parecendo branco, e preso em um rabo-de-cavalo, quase alcançava a sua cintura. Homens de cabelo comprido não eram raros nesta época, mas geralmente ele se limitava no máximo até o peito. A não ser que se tratasse de um feiticeiro ocidental. 

Então ele era um feiticeiro ocidental? 

Bai não teve que se pensar muito nisso, pois o homem logo chegou em uma pequena cachoeira e começou a murmurar algumas palavras mágicas que se assemelhavam ao latim, enquanto entrelaçava suas mãos e unia os dedos indicadores. A água da cachoeira se dividiu e abriu caminho para que ele passasse. Para a surpresa de Bai Tsa, o feitiço não tinha servido só para abrir caminho pela água, mas também para fazer surgir um tipo de portal atrás dela. O homem entrou pelo portal e a cachoeira ameaçou voltar ao normal. Nem pensar duas vezes, Bai Tsa deslizou o mais rápido que pôde para ele, entrando bem a tempo antes que ele se fechasse. 

Parecia que ela tinha sido teletransportada para uma outra dimensão. Ela não estava em uma gruta, mas em um recinto fechado, sem saída. O portal era a única ligação com o meio exterior. 

Bai Tsa quase se esqueceu do homem que estava à sua frente, de costas para ela. Só então notou um tipo de estante com alguns livros e artefatos mágicos. Então agora estava comprovado que ele realmente era um feiticeiro. 

O homem pegou um livro de capa bege, bem antigo, e começou a lê-lo. Folheou-o por um certo tempo até aparentemente encontrar o que queria. Bai Tsa permaneceu em total silêncio e o observou com interesse. Talvez esse mago fosse um espião do leste que estivesse aqui pesquisando um jeito de derrotar seu irmão Dai Gui. Se isso fosse verdade, valia a pena ficar de olho nele até que pudesse ter certeza de alguma informação útil. 

– Aqui está... – ele murmurou para si mesmo e Bai notou que ele tinha um estranho sotaque, que parecia ser uma mistura entre latim e um idioma falado na região da Bretanha. Isso tornava difícil adivinhar de onde ele vinha, mas certamente não pertencia a este lugar. 

De repente, ele se virou para o portal. Bai Tsa se retraiu e achou que não ia ter tempo de se esconder. Para a sua sorte, ele estava tão concentrado no livro que ainda lia que sequer percebeu a demônio da água. Ele caminhou lentamente até o portal e Bai viu que se não se apressasse, poderia acabar presa neste lugar. Então mergulhou para dentro do portal, sendo imediatamente levada para a cachoeira e caindo no lago. 

O jovem feiticeiro pensou ter ouvido algo caindo no lago, mas não viu nada. Encolheu os ombros e voltou a ler o livro. 

Bai Tsa reconstituiu sua cabeça e suspirou aliviada. Era nessas horas que ela se sentia feliz por ser a demônio da água. 

Foi então que se lembrou. A magia era proibida aos mortais, com exceção dos feiticeiros do chi oficiais, que geralmente auxiliavam os demônios. E este com certeza não era oficial, suas roupas mostravam isso. E o simples fato de que estivesse escondendo livros em uma câmara secreta também era suspeito. 

Saiu da água e continuou seguindo-o quietamente. Bai Tsa sempre foi uma admiradora da magia ocidental e tinha que admitir que estava curiosa para ver o que ele planejava fazer. 

Um esquilo passou por ele. Esta área em particular já na era tão árida e não era surpresa encontrar alguns animais por aqui. E já que parecia ser o único por perto, acabou se tornando a cobaia do humano. Este apontou para o esquilo enquanto confirmava alguma coisa no livro várias vezes. 

Foi então que se lembrou. A magia era proibida aos mortais, com exceção dos feiticeiros do chi oficiais, que geralmente auxiliavam os demônios. E este com certeza não era oficial, suas roupas mostravam isso. E o simples fato de que estivesse escondendo livros em uma câmara secreta também era suspeito. 

Saiu da água e continuou seguindo-o quietamente. Bai Tsa sempre foi uma admiradora da magia ocidental e tinha que admitir que estava curiosa para ver o que ele planejava fazer. 

Um esquilo passou por ele. Esta área em particular já não era tão árida e não era surpresa encontrar alguns animais por aqui. E já que parecia ser o único por perto, acabou se tornando a cobaia do humano. Este apontou para o esquilo enquanto confirmava alguma coisa no livro várias vezes. 

– _Strigare_, _saxificusum_! – ele disse em voz alta e o esquilo imediatamente congelou, logo depois se tornando pedra. Ele sorriu vitorioso e Bai Tsa arregalou um pouco os olhos. Ela tinha passado quase toda a sua vida aprendendo magia oriental, que era considerada melhor do que a ocidental. Porém, ela tinha que admitir que alguns feitiços ocidentais eram bem melhores. Ela acabava de comprovar isso ao assistir a esse feitiço. Se ela fosse usar magia oriental para obter o mesmo resultado, o processo seria dividido em duas partes e, conseqüentemente, mais demorado. Mas este humano conseguiu fazê-lo em três segundos! 

– Incrível – uma voz feminina disse atrás do homem, que se virou para ver uma mulher de toga branca, estilo romano. Ela tinha a pele bem branca, cabelo preto e liso que chegava à sua cintura, e olhos azuis mais claros do que o céu. Ele olhou fixamente para ela, tanto surpreso quanto desconfiado. 

– O quê? – ele perguntou fechando o livro e o segurando firmemente como se estivesse querendo protegê-lo da mulher. Mas Bai Tsa já tinha até se esquecido do livro, no momento ela estava fascinada pela magia ocidental que a impressionava desde que ela era criança. 

– Esse feitiço que você acabou de fazer. Não só congelou aquele esquilo como também o transformou em pedra em poucos segundos – ela respondeu sorrindo astutamente e ele deu um passo para trás. Bai Tsa chegou mais perto e estendeu a mão para alcançar o livro. 

– Posso ver? – ela perguntou mas ele recuou ainda mais. 

– Por quê? – ele perguntou agora parecendo irritado e Bai Tsa suspirou. 

– Eu sempre gostei de magia ocidental. Acho muito interessante. 

Ele a olhou de alto a baixo. 

– Você não veio aqui atrás de mim...? – ele perguntou cuidadosamente. 

– Não, eu só quero ver o livro – a demônio da água disse já perdendo a paciência e, depois de hesitar um pouco, ele finalmente lhe entregou o livro. 

O sorriso de Bai se alargou quando ela o pegou. Mesmo depois de ter se mudado para Atlântida, ela nunca teve a oportunidade de ler um livro de magia ocidental de verdade. Tso Lan sempre a incentivava a ler os orientais, impedindo assim o seu contato com os feitiços do ocidente. 

Ela se sentou em uma pedra enorme no chão para lê-lo. Ao abri-lo, notou que estava todo escrito em latim. Não que isso fosse um problema muito grande, afinal esse era o idioma falado em boa parte do seu império. 

– Me diz, você consegue entender tudo que tem neste livro? – ela quis saber. 

– Não, é claro que não. Eu sou só um simples escravo. Acontece que o lorde Dai Gui ordenou que eu fosse buscar esse livro pra ele. Eu só fiquei curioso e tentei fazer um feitiço bem fácil – ele respondeu sorrindo amigavelmente e Bai o observou do canto do olho, desconfiada. 

– Então por que deixou o seu cabelo crescer tanto? 

– P-Porque... – ele hesitou, pensativo. É... uma promessa que fiz há muito tempo. 

– Sei – ela disse fechando o livro. Bom, não vamos deixar o lorde Dai Gui esperando, não é? Melhor se apressar – ela disse entregando-lhe o livro e decidindo que depois poderia lhe pedir para continuar lendo-o. 

– Obrigado – ele disse se levantando e se virando para ir embora. Até logo – ele se despediu acenando e correu para longe. Ela suspirou e, na falta do que fazer, resolveu voltar para o palácio subterrâneo. 

-=-=-=-=-=-

– Bai Tsa, onde você estava? – Tchang Zu perguntou assim que viu a irmã entrar na sala em que a família dos demônios estava. 

– Eu disse que ia dar uma volta, mas ninguém me ouviu! – ela disse irritada e ninguém respondeu. Aparentemente estavam todos concentrados em estratégias de guerra de novo. Todos estavam excitados com a idéia de ver outro massacre humano, o que Bai Tsa realmente dispensava. Ela bufou e saiu da sala, batendo a porta com força. 

– Nossa, o que deu nela? – Xiao Fung perguntou e Hsi Wu encolheu os ombros. Shendu estalou com raiva. 

– Ah, e quem se importa com ela? Está sempre de mau-humor mesmo! 

– É, parece até alguém que eu conheço... – Po Kong comentou e o dragão chiou irritado, mas não disse mais nada. 

– Talvez alguém deva ir falar com ela, para animá-la um pouco – Tso Lan sugeriu e Shendu cruzou os braços. 

– Nem contem comigo! 

– Ninguém queria que você fosse mesmo – Hsi Wu disse e o demônio da terra deu um passo à frente. 

– Dai Gui vai falar com ela. 

– E eu também vou – Tso disse e os dois saíram da sala para procurá-la. 

-=-=-=-=-=-

Em uma das muitas salas do labirinto subterrâneo que era o palácio de Dai Gui, Bai Tsa se sentou em um banco de pedra e suspirou. Ultimamente os seus irmãos não estavam sendo uma boa companhia para ela, e nem os seus mortais em Atlântida. Todos tinham um relacionamento tão superficial com ela que isso estava começando a deprimi-la. 

– Bai Tsa – a voz de Tso Lan a chamou e ela ergueu o olhar para ver seus dois irmãos se aproximando. 

– O que foi? – ela perguntou com um tom ligeiramente ríspido. 

– Alguma coisa está te incomodando? – Tso perguntou e ela se levantou para caminhar um pouco para frente e ficar de costas para eles. 

– Isso realmente importa pra vocês? 

– É claro que sim. Afinal, você é a nossa irmã. 

– E Dai está se sentindo culpado, porque sabe que você não gosta deste palácio – o demônio da terra adicionou. Embora Bai Tsa não tenha acreditado muito na sinceridade dos dois, pelo menos se sentia mais à vontade com eles do que com Shendu ou Tchang Zu, por exemplo. 

– É que- 

– Lorde Dai Gui! – um guarda interrompeu enquanto entrava na sala e se curvava para seu imperador. 

– O que foi? – Dai perguntou voltando ao seu tom de voz mais cruel. 

– Ele tentou desafiá-lo outra vez – o homem respondeu. 

– Tragam-no aqui – o demônio ordenou e Bai agora já não estava mais com raiva, e sim curiosa para saber do que estavam falando. Ele? Outra vez? Deu a entender que era alguém persistente, já que seu irmão entendeu bem depressa do que se tratava. O guarda saiu da sala por um breve momento e voltou com outros dois, que estavam arrastando um homem. Este estava relutante e tentava escapar, mas desistiu quando os guardas pararam em frente ao seu líder. 

Bai Tsa arregalou os olhos ao reconhecer o homem. 

– Você! – ela exclamou surpresa e ele a encarou. 

– É, eu – ele disse com um tom sarcástico e ela franziu as sobrancelhas parecendo confusa, assim como seus dois irmãos. 

– Como é? 

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. Eu sabia que você não era humana. Logo pensei que era a demônio da água. 

– Você sabia? Então... você realmente é um feiticeiro! 

– Um tanto óbvio, não acha? A julgar pela aparência e pela aura de energia, fica claro que ele não é um homem comum – Tso Lan disse e Bai voltou a ficar irritada. Já não bastava ela ter sido enganada, seu irmão tinha que piorar tudo fazendo esse tipo de comentário. 

– Que droga, você disse que era um simples servo do Dai Gui! 

– Bom, eu menti. Agora estamos quites, porque você também fingiu ser humana – o homem disse encolhendo os ombros. 

– Como se atreve? 

– Ora, a culpa não é minha que você, mesmo sendo uma feiticeira demônio, seja tão ingênua. Ele sorriu sarcasticamente e isso deixou Bai Tsa à beira de um ataque de nervos. 

– Já chega! – Dai Gui interrompeu. Afinal, o que foi que ele fez? 

– Abandonou seu posto de trabalho, tentou provocar uma revolta, invadiu o palácio, matou e feriu vários soldados, roubou um livro de magia e tentou atacá-lo de surpresa com feitiços para matá-lo, senhor! – o primeiro guarda respondeu e o homem apenas girou os olhos, parecendo entediado. 

– Ora, seu... – Bai Tsa murmurou entre dentes cerrados. 

– Dai Gui... – Tso Lan disse com um tom de alerta avisando que a irmã estava perdendo o autocontrole. O demônio da terra concordou com a cabeça e se virou para o guarda. 

– Ainda não o matem. Ele será importante na batalha contra os povos do oeste asiático. Levem-no para os meus filhos e digam-lhes que eles estão livres para torturá-lo. Quando eles se cansarem, prendam-no por três dias e depois o mantenham na sala com os outros feiticeiros. 

– Sim, senhor! – os três guardas exclamaram e foram embora arrastando o homem. Bai agora estava mais calma. Calma demais para ser algo normal. 

– Algum problema? – Tso Lan perguntou. Depois de um tempo de hesitação, ela balançou a cabeça. Não é nada. 

– Não se preocupe, ele não vai mais te incomodar – Dai Gui prometeu e a demônio da água lhe deu um olhar irritado antes de sair da sala, deixando os dois irmãos confusos. 

– Ela é mesmo muito volúvel – Tso comentou e Dai concordou. 

– Fêmeas... 

-=-=-=-=-=-

Durante o jantar, Bai Tsa tentava se distrair, mas era impossível. A comida que Dai Gui gostava era horrorosa e tudo estava uma confusão. Todos os seus irmãos estavam discutindo por algum motivo, até mesmo Tso Lan, que estava repreendendo o demônio da terra por ter mandado a sua esposa para outro continente em plena ameaça de guerra. 

Os três irmãos mais novos estavam visivelmente incomodados com a presença dos dois filhos de Dai Gui, Di Zhen e Di Mian. Eles ainda eram relativamente jovens, mas extremamente violentos e fisicamente fortes. Não era à toa que seu pai os tinha nomeado torturadores oficiais do império. A tortura deles variava desde coisas leves como alguns bofetões até mutilações e a morte. Alguns dos irmãos não concordavam com isso, principalmente Tso Lan e Bai Tsa, que eram os menos apegados à violência desnecessária. 

E os dois pequenos estavam bastante agitados e satisfeitos, pois tinham passado as últimas horas torturando escravos rebeldes e até alguns demônios fracos. E hoje tinham recebido a tarefa de castigar um humano que já estava há um bom tempo causando problemas. Eles contaram que a única coisa que estragou a diversão deles foi que o pai tinha lhes ordenado que pegassem leve com o homem. 

Logo Tchang Zu se cansou da confusão e mandou todos se calarem. O silêncio não durou muito tempo, mas pelo menos foi houve uma conversa mais controlada. Bai Tsa era a única da família que não tinham nem tocado na comida. Não só porque estivesse ruim, mas também porque ela sempre foi muito possessiva com suas coisas e não suportava quando alguém tentava mandar em seus mortais ou roubá-los. Ela tinha certeza de que aquele feiticeiro era de seu império. Talvez não um escravo, mas um súdito do continente. Como Dai Gui se atrevia a roubá-lo e impor castigos sem a permissão da verdadeira dona? 

– Aconteceu alguma coisa, irmã Bai? – Hsi Wu perguntou despertando-a de seus pensamentos e ela olhou irritada para o seu anfitrião. 

– Dai Gui, nós precisamos conversar. 

– Claro, o que foi? 

– É sobre aquele humano que invadiu o palácio hoje. Ele não é do meu império? – ela perguntou e os irmãos suspiraram, já sabendo aonde isto ia dar. 

– Você não mudou nada, continua egoísta – Xiao Fung comentou com um sorriso irônico. 

– Ninguém aqui tem o direito de me roubar! 

– Dai Gui te entende, irmã – o demônio da terra disse calmamente. Mas ele não é do seu império, é daqui mesmo – ele assegurou. 

– Ah, é? E como você sabe, hein? – ela perguntou cruzando os braços. 

– Dai Gui nunca roubaria alguém da família. Aquele humano veio da ilha do norte. 

– Ah, como é mesmo o nome? Betranha? – Xiao perguntou estalando os dedos para se lembrar. 

– Bretanha! – todos corrigiram ao mesmo tempo. 

– É, isso! 

Bai Tsa respirou fundo, tentando não ficar mais irritada. A Bretanha fazia parte do meu território – ela lembrou. 

– Mas não faz mais – Po Kong disse. 

– É isso que dá fazer apostas idiotas – Shendu adicionou. 

– Cala a boca, você também já perdeu territórios desse jeito! 

– O que importa é que a Bretanha é um território oficial do Dai Gui e ele tem o direito de fazer o que quiser com aquele humano – Tchang Zu disse disposto a encerrar o assunto com esse argumento, mas a demônio da água não ia desistir. 

– Ele não nasceu na Bretanha. O sotaque dele é forte demais. 

Os demônios suspiraram pesadamente e alguns bateram levemente a cabeça na mesa. 

– Bai Tsa, por favor! Por que isso é tão importante assim pra você? – Po Kong perguntou. 

– Ele me enganou, ele é do meu império. _Eu_ tenho o direito de matá-lo, não o Dai Gui. 

– Mas ele não é seu! – Shendu gritou perdendo a paciência. 

– Se não acredita, pode ir perguntar pra ele – Dai sugeriu e ela se levantou. 

– É o que eu vou fazer mesmo! 

-=-=-=-=-=-

O calabouço definitivamente não era um lugar muito agradável. Era muito escuro e havia esqueletos por toda parte. O lugar só não estava em piores condições porque os filhos de Dai Gui estavam sempre lá para sortearem quem seria o torturado do dia, e os dois não gostavam de lugares muito sujos. 

Esta noite, o lugar estava silencioso. Dai Gui estava formando exércitos com os criminosos e rebeldes capturados em vez de deixá-los presos. E os poucos que restavam nesta prisão estavam dormindo. 

Algumas celas eram até bem espaçosas, para que nas épocas de guerras e revoluções, houvesse espaço o suficiente para todos os prisioneiros. E quando Bai Tsa chegou quase ao fim do corredor, encontrou o feiticeiro em uma cela de tamanho médio. Surpreendentemente, a cela estava aberta, e ela teve que se perguntar por que ele não tinha tentado fugir. 

Sendo assim, ela nem precisou usar a sua habilidade de mudar para a forma líquida. Ele estava encostado à parede, deitado de bruços e com os olhos fechados. Sua roupa, principalmente na parte das costas, estava ensangüentada. Quando ela se aproximou, ele abriu os olhos e ergueu o olhar para ela. 

– Não esperava... encontrar você aqui... – ele disse com um pouco de dificuldade, abaixando o olhar de novo. 

– Você notou que a sua cela está totalmente aberta? – ela perguntou sem poder conter a sua curiosidade. 

– Notei. Ou os dois irmãos esqueceram de fechar ou estão cada vez mais distraídos... – ele murmurou ainda parecendo cansado. 

– E por que você não sai? 

– Porque... eu ainda não consigo me mexer... Mas de qualquer forma... iam acabar me descobrindo... 

– Quantas vezes você já passou por isso? – ela perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha e ele tentou sorrir. 

– Já perdi a conta... 

Ela suspirou e se ajoelhou. 

– Que seja, eu vim aqui pra te fazer uma pergunta. 

– Então pergunte. 

– Eu quero saber de onde você veio. Onde nasceu e cresceu? 

Ele ainda demorou um bom tempo para responder. Bai não soube dizer se ele estava pensando na resposta ou juntando forças para responder. 

– Nasci na Bretanha – ele finalmente respondeu e a demônio da água apertou os punhos com raiva. Então Dai Gui estava certo, afinal. 

– E onde viveu? 

– Passei boa parte da minha infância na região romana próxima à Gália, mas depois voltei para a Bretanha. Mas minhas visitas ao continente eram bem freqüentes – ele completou, tentando se levantar. O máximo que ele conseguiu foi ficar de joelhos. Por quê? 

Ou Bai Tsa não ouviu a pergunta ou a ignorou, pois em vez de responder, observou como o longo cabelo dele estava coberto de sangue na parte de baixo, por estar em contato com as costas. Ele demorou um tempo para perceber que ela estava fitando-o e se encolheu, talvez um pouco embaraçado. 

– Mas o que foi que eles fizeram com você...?! – ela perguntou e ele sorriu nervosamente. 

– Ah, desta vez eles pegaram leve. Ele desabotoou a camisa na parte da frente – que foi quando deu para perceber que ele estava usando uma roupa diferente – e deixou que a camisa deslizasse para mostrar um pouco de suas costas. Foi só isso. 

Bai não pôde deixar de arregalar os olhos quando viu que as costas dele estavam cobertas de marcas, cortes e arranhões horríveis. Ele não ficou muito tempo nessa posição e logo colocou a camisa de novo. Enquanto a abotoava, notou que ela ainda estava fitando sua figura. 

– Você ainda não respondeu à minha pergunta – ele comentou e ela pareceu ter acordado de um transe. 

– O quê? Que pergunta? 

– Perguntei por que você quis saber onde eu nasci. 

Ela se levantou e desviou o olhar. Por nada. Eu tenho que ir agora – ela disse antes de sair da cela e depois do calabouço. Quando passou pelos seus irmãos mais novos, Xiao sorriu ao perceber a sua irritação. 

– Ele é da Bretanha mesmo, né? 

Ela não disse nada, apenas estalou com raiva e passou por eles. Shendu e Hsi Wu riram em voz baixa. Pelo menos ela não apostou nenhum território. 

Bai Tsa os ignorou e se trancou em seu quarto. Ela não precisava mais se preocupar. Já que aquele homem não lhe pertencia, ela não tinha que pensar nele. 

**Continua...**


	2. Diversão de Demônios

**–CAPÍTULO 2–   
_Diversão de Demônios_**

— Eu estou dizendo, Po. O Dai Gui está aprontando alguma. Se lembra da vez em que nós fomos ao Egito e ele escravizou todo mundo lá sem a minha permissão? — disse Bai Tsa enquanto ela e a irmã mais velha andavam pelo palácio subterrâneo de Dai Gui. 

Po Kong suspirou. 

— Bai Tsa, o Egito nem faz parte do seu território... 

— Faz, sim! — Bai Tsa praticamente gritou. — A culpa não é minha que o Tso Lan passa o tempo todo na lua e deixou que os romanos invadissem o Egito! 

— Então o Dai Gui não teria culpa se os soldados dele invadissem a Gália porque você passa o tempo todo aqui reclamando no meu ouvido, não é? — implicou Po Kong com um sorriso malicioso. Bai Tsa abriu a boca, mas não disse nada. Ela parou, deixando que sua irmã continuasse andando sozinha. 

— Ora, isso é diferente! — gritou ela finalmente. — Além disso, o Tso Lan tem um continente inteiro só pra ele, um pequeno pedaço de terra a menos não faz a menor diferença. 

Po Kong também parou e se virou a irmã, então caminhou até ela com um olhar sério. 

— Olhe para si mesma. Você não é imperadora só de Atlântida, mas também do maior império da atualidade, um império que cresce a cada dia conquistando outros povos, abafando suas culturas e sujeitando-os à sua vontade. Dai Gui não disse nada porque tinha coisas mais importantes com que se preocupar, e Tso Lan evita começar guerras inúteis. 

— Está querendo dizer que eu os roubei?! — disse a demônio da água, indignada. 

— Não. Eu só estou dizendo que você já tem muito, precisa parar de se egoísta. Quando vai entender isso? 

Bai Tsa não disse nada, apenas encarou a irmã, irritada. Po Kong lhe deu as costas e continuou andando. 

— A irmã Po não parece muito inteligente, mas realmente sabe dizer a coisa certa quando precisa — disse uma voz atrás de Bai Tsa, que arregalou um pouco os olhos e se virou. 

— O quê? 

Xiao Fung encolheu os ombros. 

— É isso mesmo, você é muito possessiva. 

— Estranho ouvir isso de alguém que possui três grandes impérios e nem sabe ler — disse ela venenosamente, apertando os olhos. O demônio do vento clareou a garganta, desviando o olhar nervosamente. 

— ... Você soube do que vai acontecer hoje à tarde? — perguntou ele rapidamente para mudar de assunto. 

— Não, o quê? 

Xiao Fung voltou a sorrir. 

— Parece que alguns otomanos e até traidores foram condenados à morte, mas os demônios daqui pediram por uma execução pública — explicou. 

— E...? — perguntou Bai Tsa, cruzando os braços. 

— Hoje à tarde, os filhos do Dai Gui vão torturar os homens, e todos nós vamos lá assistir. Você não quer vir com a gente? — convidou ele e Bai Tsa descruzou os braços, bufando. 

— Torturar homens? Por favor... Que desperdício. 

— Desperdício? — perguntou Xiao, um pouco surpreso. Então sorrir de novo, mas desta vez maliciosamente. — Como assim? Será que você ia mesmo dar conta de todos eles? 

Bai Tsa ficou tão vermelha quanto os seus olhos e olhou furiosa para o irmão. 

— Xiao Fung! Isso não é coisa que se diga a uma irmã mais velha! — repreendeu-o e ele riu em voz baixa. 

A demônio da água estalou e se virou para ir embora. Ela devia estar com uma cara muito irritada mesmo, já que todos os humanos que encontrou pelo caminho se retraíram e suaram frio, e até Shendu e Hsi Wu pararam e saíram do seu caminho, olhando receosos para ela, antes de continuarem. 

Sair do palácio não a fez se sentir muito melhor, mas pelo menos era improvável que ela encontrasse qualquer um de seus irritantes irmãos. Ela já estava havia uma semana com eles naquele palácio horrível, seco e quente, sem ninguém com quem conversar ou ter alguma diversão. 

Parou quando viu a área onde os novos escravos estavam trabalhando. Os demônios que os vigiavam seguravam chicotes para mantê-los na linha e eventualmente os usavam só para impor autoridade ou se divertir com os rostos de sofrimento dos humanos. Estes estavam carregando sacos e caixas pesados, aparentemente com coisas de metal e madeira dentro. Bai Tsa achou que deviam ser armas e armaduras para a guerra contra os otomanos. 

Enquanto deslizava pelo lugar observando esse violento cenário, ouviu o som de algo pesado caindo no chão. Ela olhou para a direção de onde viera o som, sem realmente se importar. Apenas quando viu o que estava havendo, imediatamente começou a se interessar. Próximo à caixa derrubada – milagrosamente não quebrada – estava o jovem feiticeiro que ela encontrara havia poucos dias, caído no chão. Três homens que também estavam trabalhando pararam e se aproximaram para ver como ele estava. Eles perguntaram se ele estava bem e o feiticeiro disse que sim, embora isso não parecesse ser verdade. 

Os quatro voltaram seus olhares para um demônio um pouco maior do que Bai Tsa que estava vindo na direção deles, segurando um chicote. 

— O que estão fazendo aí? Andem, voltem ao trabalho! — ordenou ele. 

— Ele não está em condições de fazer isso! — defendeu um dos homens, um jovem de cabelos e olhos castanhos. 

— Isso não é da sua conta! Continuem o seu trabalho agora! — exigiu o demônio e os três obedeceram depois de um pouco de hesitação. O homem de cabelo loiro-prateado se levantou apoiando-se na caixa e olhou com raiva para o demônio. — O que está olhando? Continue você também! 

— Eu não posso! — protestou o homem, fazendo os olhos alaranjados do demônio brilharem perigosamente. 

— Não importa, faça o que eu mandei! 

Relutante, o homem tentou levantar a caixa, mas mal deu dois passos e caiu de novo, desta vez quebrando a caixa. 

Várias peças de metal rolaram pelo chão e o demônio rosnou, apertando o chicote em suas garras. 

— Idiota! Olha só o que você fez! 

— Idiota é você! Eu disse que não podia carregar essa caixa! 

Bai Tsa teve que dar um tapa na testa. Que tipo de idiota respondia a um demônio mais forte do que ele? E ainda por cima mais naquele estado! 

O demônio não pensou duas vezes e ergueu seu chicote ameaçadoramente. Quando estava prestes a castigar o escravo pela sua insolência, ouviu uma nova voz, ainda mais firme e autoritária. 

— Pare! 

Os dois olharam para onde a voz havia vindo e viram a demônio-sereia com uma expressão bem séria no rosto. 

— Ninguém nunca te ensinou que os escravos rendem mais quando estão saudáveis? Você só está piorando as coisas, seu imbecil! 

O outro demônio a olhou, desconfiado. 

— E quem é você? — perguntou ele grossamente e ela lhe sorriu astutamente. 

— Alguém que certamente é mais inteligente do que você e a quem você deveria estar se curvando. 

— Não me faça rir, pelo seu tamanho você não passa de uma reles demônio fraca... — O demônio não pôde terminar a provocação quando foi atingido por uma corrente de água tão forte que o deixou inconsciente. Bai Tsa sorriu, divertida e orgulhosa de seu poder. 

O feiticeiro observou o demônio inconsciente, que agora estava jogado a alguns metros dali, e então olhou um pouco irritado para ela. 

— Você não precisava ter me ajudado, eu posso cuidar de mim mesmo — declarou ele. 

— Claro que sim... — respondeu ela com um tom sarcástico. — Você mal se agüenta de pé, mas encarar um demônio duas vezes maior que você é fácil. 

Ele não disse nada, só desviou o olhar. Bai Tsa teve que sorrir; ela adorava homens orgulhosos. A sua mais recente conquista fora o imperador romano, um grande e divertido desafio. 

— De qualquer forma, por que você me ajudou? — quis saber ele. 

— Digamos que eu prefiro um feiticeiro ocidental a demônios estúpidos do meu lado — respondeu ela, fazendo-o franzir as sobrancelhas, confuso. Bai Tsa pensou que a idéia dele a respeito dos demônios devia ser a que demônios como Tchang Zu, Dai Gui, Shendu, Xiao Fung e Po Kong passavam para a humanidade. A idéia de que todos os demônios eram seres sanguinários que não se importavam com nada além de si mesmos, e cuja maior diversão era assistir ou participar de carnificinas, abusar de humanos, tratá-los como lixo. Poucos dos que viviam nos impérios desse tipo demônios sabiam que outros podiam ser mais sensatos. — Ora, vamos... Você achou que eu ia deixar um genuíno mestre de magia ocidental morrer assim tão fácil? — questionou ela e ele piscou os olhos, ainda mais confuso. 

— Você quer que eu te ensine magia ocidental? — perguntou ele incerto e ela se retraiu. Ela não era estúpida como seus irmãos mas também tinha o seu orgulho e os seus limites. Seria muito humilhante ser aluna de um escravo mortal. 

— Claro que não! Eu só... — Ela então parou e pensou. Tudo bem, talvez ela quisesse aprender alguns feitiços, mas nunca admitiria isso em voz alta. Ela olhou para ele; o homem a estava fitando, esperando por uma resposta. Ela tinha que falar alguma coisa e rápido! — Em primeiro lugar, o meu irmão Dai Gui deixou bem claro que não quer que você morra ainda. E além disso, eu estou fazendo uma investigação — respondeu rapidamente. 

— Investigação? — indagou ele, desconfiado. 

— Hã... É. É que eu estou investigando e fazendo várias perguntas por aí, pra descobrir de onde vocês são. 

Ele se levantou do chão, ainda encarando-a. 

— Mas eu já disse isso. 

— Exatamente! — declarou ela e fez uma pausa para organizar as idéias. — Você pode ter nascido na Bretanha, mas estava na região romana próxima à Gália, assim como todas essas pessoas aqui, quando foram atacados e trazidos pra cá, certo? Então, isso quer dizer que todo mundo, exceto você, é meu — explicou e ficou feliz ao ver pela expressão do homem que essa explicação fazia sentido. — E eu quero todos de volta, porque ninguém tem o direito de roubar as minhas coisas — continuou, já bem mais confiante. Agora que ela havia dito isso, perguntou-se por que não pensara nisso quando questionara Dai Gui a respeito do roubo de mortais. 

O feiticeiro afirmou com a cabeça, pensativo, e deu um sorriu amarelo. 

— Que sorte eles têm, não? Quer dizer que vai levá-los embora daqui? 

— Ainda não. Primeiro eu tenho que saber o que aconteceu exatamente quando vocês foram capturados. 

Eles ouviram gritos e mais sons de chicotes estalando. 

— Acho melhor conversarmos em um lugar mais quieto — propôs ela e, juntos, eles se dirigiram para um lugar mais afastado. Foram parar num pequeno bosque, longe da aridez que Bai Tsa odiava tanto. O rapaz se sentou no chão enquanto ela continuou de pé (?). 

— Por onde quer que eu comece? — quis saber ele. 

— Primeiro, qual é o seu nome? — inquiriu a sereia, em frente a ele, entrelaçando as mãos nas costas. 

— Cassius — respondeu ele brevemente, parecendo um pouco inseguro. 

— Cassius? — repetiu ela em voz baixa, pensativa. Isso era um nome latino. Seria mesmo verdade que ele era da Bretanha? 

Bai Tsa notou o nervosismo dele e rapidamente tomou sua forma humana para deixá-lo mais à vontade. 

— Está melhor assim? — perguntou ela sorrindo maliciosamente e ele desviou o olhar, com um sorriso ainda nervoso. 

— Um pouco. 

Ela se sentou em frente a ele, fitando-o. 

— Quero que me conte exatamente como você e aquelas pessoas vieram parar aqui. 

— Bom... — começou ele, respirando fundo. — Como eu disse, passei quase toda a minha vida numa região controlada por Roma. Eu cheguei a voltar pra minha terra natal, mas sempre visitava o continente. Mas em uma das minhas visitas, conheci uma grega muito bonita. O nome dela era Helena, e ela tinha os cabelos dourados como o sol, os olhos azuis como o céu, e o seu sorriso era tão doce... 

— Será que dá pra ir direto ao assunto ainda neste século?! — exigiu Bai Tsa, interrompendo-o. Ele sorriu, esfregando a cabeça. 

— É, tem razão. Bom, e aí nós dois viemos morar na mesma região onde eu vivi a minha infância, e nós até tivemos dois filhos. Um deles ia ser o meu aprendiz, sabe? 

Ela afirmou com a cabeça lentamente. 

— E onde eles estão agora? 

— Calma, eu já ia chegar lá. Eu, a minha família e todas aquelas pessoas que você falou estávamos viajando com um enorme grupo rumo à Bretanha, mas no meio do caminho fomos surpreendidos por demônios vindos da Hispania. Eles eram todos soldados do seu irmão. 

— Eu sabia! — murmurou Bai Tsa, apertando os punhos. — E então, o que aconteceu? 

— Muita gente morreu no ataque, principalmente os homens. Eu fui ferido, mas não o suficiente pra morrer — Ele fez uma pausa, pensativo, e então encolheu os ombros. — É claro, senão eu não poderia estar aqui contando isso pra você. 

Bai Tsa girou os olhos. 

— Continua logo! 

— Ah, sim. Os homens que sobreviveram ou estavam tão feridos que não podiam se mexer ou foram presos pelos demônios para que... — Ele parou de novo, abaixando o olhar para o chão. 

— Para que o quê? Diz! — exigiu ela. O homem suspirou tristemente antes de continuar. 

— Para que não pudéssemos impedir os demônios de... estuprar as mulheres e depois devorá-las... e depois fazer o mesmo com algumas crianças... 

A demônio da água ficou sem fala. Ela podia ter uma mínima idéia de como deve ter sido horrível para ele assistir não só ao massacre de seus amigos, mas também à sua mulher sendo estuprada e seus filhos mortos cruelmente bem na frente de seus olhos. Mesmo sendo uma demônio, ela podia entender o quanto isso era doloroso. 

— E o grupo foi dividido em dois — continuou ele depois de um momento de silêncio, despertando-a de seus próprios pensamentos. — Uma parte veio pra cá e a outra foi levada para a Ibéria, para ser vendida. E o meu filho mais velho ficou nesse grupo. 

— Aquele desgraçado do Dai Gui! — murmurou ela, batendo no chão com um punho. 

— O quê? — perguntou ele e a demônio da água se levantou, fitando o nada, furiosa. 

— Se o que você disse é verdade, então ele me roubou mesmo. Aquele maldito ladrão mentiroso! Como ele se atreve a desrespeitar uma propriedade minha?! 

O rapaz a observou e, quando estava a ponto de lhe dizer alguma coisa, eles ouviram muitos gritos não muito longe. Eram vários tipos de gritos; de dor, de raiva, de excitação, tanto de humanos quanto de demônios. 

Os dois correram para o lugar de onde vinham os gritos e chegaram a um tipo de arena. Ao redor dela, havia vários humanos – uns escravos, outros habitantes locais – e demônios. Até seus irmãos estavam lá. Todos eles, para a surpresa de Bai Tsa. Xiao Fung, Dai Gui e Tchang Zu eram os que estavam mais animados com o que estava havendo. 

A arena estava coberta de sangue fresco e pedaços de carne. Corpos mutilados estavam jogados por toda parte na arena. As mulheres tentavam cobrir os olhos das crianças, que choravam desesperadamente. No centro, os filhos de Dai Gui sorriam orgulhosos para a platéia. 

Um homem foi arrastado até a arena por Di Zhen, o filho mais velho. Ele não era um otomano, mas aparentemente traíra o seu lorde ao passar informações para o inimigo. Todos os demônios e surpreendentemente até alguns humanos gritaram para que o matassem. Di Zhen o empurrou para o irmão mais novo, que agradeceu curvando um pouco a cabeça. 

Xiao Fung apertou os punhos de ansiedade. Di Mian jogou o homem no chão e logo em seguida o apertou com uma mão. O demônio cravou as garras no peito do homem, que gritou em agonia até finalmente perder as forças, exatamente no momento em que Di Mian arrancou o seu coração e o ergueu ainda pulsante no ar, gritando vitorioso. 

Os que pediram pela morte do homem ficaram ainda mais animados, enquanto os olhares horrorizados do resto só puderam fitar a cena. Bai Tsa engoliu em seco e cruzou os braços, bastante desconfortável. 

Logo eles trouxeram outro condenado. Este teve um fim ainda mais sangrento. Depois de um pouco de tortura, Di Zhen arrancou sua cabeça e a jogou para o irmão comê-la, enquanto o resto do corpo ficou "de brinde" para os demônios ao redor da arena. 

Cassius não agüentou mais; desviou o olhar e fechou os olhos. As incessantes matanças foram ficando cada vez mais violentas e cruéis, e Bai Tsa se retraía a cada grito de dor. Não demorou muito para que o jovem feiticeiro ao seu lado cobrisse as orelhas e se virasse para se afastar da arena. A demônio da água o seguiu; também não estava muito a fim de continuar vendo aquele massacre. 

Ele se ajoelhou, parecendo perturbado, e ela parou atrás dele. 

— Eu... vou acabar como eles... — murmurou ele, finalmente abrindo os olhos. 

— Não vai, não. O meu irmão disse que você era importante, lembra? — disse ela para consolá-lo, mas ele balançou a cabeça. 

— Se eu não morrer na guerra, vou morrer depois dela. Quando ele não precisar mais de mim, vai mandar os filhos dele me matarem depois de uma longa tortura. 

Bai Tsa suspirou e voltou a olhar na direção da arena. Focalizou seu mais sábio irmão, Tso Lan, e franziu as sobrancelhas, determinada. 

Não olhou mais para trás, só se concentrou no demônio da lua. Caminhou até ele e, quando se aproximou, tomou sua verdadeira forma. O fato de que o seu irmão parecesse tão frio como de costume a deixou muito irritada, mas ela tentou se controlar. Ela não podia desrespeitá-lo. 

— Tso Lan. 

Alguns dos irmãos olharam para ela, mas logo voltaram a assistir ao espetáculo sangrento. Apenas Tso Lan e Xiao Fung continuaram prestando atenção na irmã. 

— Ah, Bai Tsa! Que bom, pensei que você ia perder toda a diversão! — disse Xiao contente, fazendo a irmã bufar. 

— Chama isso de diversão?! Isso é um absurdo, tem que parar agora! 

Desta vez Xiao Fung parecia bem surpreso. 

— Parar? Mas por quê, Bai Tsa? 

— Isso é totalmente sem sentido, vocês estão desperdiçando homens que têm potencial! Claro que não faz mal matar alguns humanos de vez em quando, mas isso... — Ela apontou para a arena. — ... já passou dos limites! 

Os dois demônios a fitaram. Xiao Fung parecia confuso e Tso Lan continuava o mesmo. 

— Você não acha, Tso? Isso tudo não é estúpido? 

— Bai Tsa, fale baixo. Podem ouvir você — sussurrou Xiao. 

— Que ouçam! É bom que todos percebam a idiotice que estão fazendo! 

— Ora, irmã, se disser uma coisa dessas em público, alguns podem acabar pensando que você é fraca — explicou o demônio do vento simplesmente e Bai Tsa ficou quieta. 

— Ele tem razão, Bai Tsa. Mesmo que você não goste do que está acontecendo, não tem que tentar impedi-los. Você deve ser indiferente a esse tipo de coisa — acrescentou Tso Lan. Bai Tsa não respondeu, apenas chiou irritada e desviou o olhar. 

— Ah, Bai Tsa! Agora vai ter a dança dos cérebros — anunciou Xiao. 

— Dança dos cérebros? — ela repetiu, virando-se para a arena e arregalou os olhos ao ver Di Mian pisando na cabeça aberta de um homem morto, cravando-lhe uma espada e logo depois a puxando com o cérebro do homem espetado nela. Algumas mulheres que iam ser executadas desmaiaram e as crianças começaram a se sentir enjoadas enquanto os demônios continuavam comemorando. 

— Hum, dizem que comer cérebro te dá mais inteligência e sabedoria — comentou Xiao, recebendo olhares de desprezo de Tso Lan e Bai Tsa. Ele piscou confuso. — O quê? 

------

— Acho que vou voltar pra lua. É muita mais silenciosa do que aqui — disse Tso Lan enquanto ele, Hsi Wu e Bai Tsa observavam a lua. O demônio da lua estava sentado enquanto seus dois irmãos estavam deitados no chão, com a cabeça em cima das mãos entrelaçadas. 

— Mas comparada à tarde de hoje, esta noite está bem silenciosa, não acha? — perguntou a demônio da água. 

— Não, a noite terrestre ainda tem muitos sons. Aqui há ventos fortes, corujas, grilos... 

— Mas se não fosse por isso, a gente ia enlouquecer com o silêncio total — disse Hsi Wu. 

— Como assim? Eu passei boa parte da minha vida no silêncio total da lua, e por acaso eu enlouqueci? — questionou o mais velho. Hsi Wu e Bai Tsa se entreolharam, decidindo não responder. Tso não pôde deixar de notar isso e franziu um pouco. — Não gostei desse silêncio de vocês. 

— Ué, você não gosta de silêncio? — disse Hsi, aproveitando-se da ironia da situação. 

— Estão insinuando que eu estou louco? — perguntou Tso, com os olhos brilhando. 

— Não, é claro que não, irmão Tso — respondeu o mais novo. 

— É só que... passar centenas de anos sentado no escuro sem nada pra fazer não é exatamente a idéia de diversão pra maioria dos demônios — acrescentou a irmã. 

— O que é, então? Ficar o dia inteiro nadando de um lado pro outro por não ter nada melhor pra fazer? 

Hsi Wu e Bai Tsa se ergueram do chão e olharam surpresos para Tso Lan e então um para o outro. 

— Você ouviu isso, Bai Tsa? 

— Ouvi, mas não acredito! 

— Não é possível! O Tso Lan realmente contou uma piada! 

— É verdade, ele contou, sim! 

— Foi sem graça, mas foi uma piada! 

— É uma pena que só nós dois testemunhamos isso... 

— Ah, os outros precisam saber disso! — Hsi Wu voou de volta para o palácio. Tso Lan os fitou, "suando frio". 

— O que aconteceu? — A voz de Po Kong foi ouvida atrás deles e os dois se viraram para ela. 

— Po Kong, você não vai acreditar! O Tso Lan contou uma piada! — declarou Bai Tsa, fazendo a irmã rir. 

— Não acredito. 

— É verdade! Não é muito engraçada, mas já é alguma coisa — Virou-se para o demônio da lua. — Vamos, Tso, repete aí o que você acabou de dizer. 

— Me deixe em paz. 

— Realmente não é nem um pouco engraçada — comentou Po. 

— Tso, não foi isso o que você disse! — reclamou a demônio da água. Para a sua frustração, seu irmão continuou em silêncio. Po Kong se cansou disso e resolveu mudar de assunto. 

— Olha, eu estou indo a uma taverna. Vou ver se tem algum mortal lá que vale a pena. Querem vir comigo? 

— Ah, pode ser. Já faz muito tempo que eu não me divirto desse jeito mesmo — disse Bai Tsa, levantando-se. 

— Você vem, Tso? 

— Não — ele respondeu breve e friamente. 

— Tudo bem, então nós nos vemos daqui a algumas horas — disse Po Kong, encolhendo os ombros e tomando a sua forma humana. 

— Ou talvez amanhã — disse Bai Tsa, fazendo o mesmo. 

------

Na taverna, Po Kong escolheu dois homens que ela achou bonitos e os levou para um quarto depois de uns goles de vinho. Bai Tsa, por outro lado, não conseguia encontrar um homem que ela achasse realmente bonito, por isso ficou bebendo sozinha, encostada na mesa. O fato de teoricamente ser uma mulher e mesmo assim estar em uma taverna fez os homens pensarem que ela era uma prostituta, o que estava começando a irritá-la. Se pelo menos eles fossem bonitos... 

Ela suspirou, já cansada de recusar os homens teimosos que de vez em quando iam à sua mesa para cantá-la ou oferecer-lhe dinheiro para uma diversão. 

— Isso não pode ficar assim — disse uma voz já muito familiar na mesa atrás dela e Bai Tsa começou a prestar a atenção para ter certeza de quem estava falando. 

— E o que você vai fazer? — perguntou uma outra voz. 

— Aquilo que planejamos — respondeu a primeira, dando-lhe a certeza de quem era. 

Cassius! 

Ela ouviu um dos dois homens bater com o copo na mesa violentamente. 

— Você está mesmo irritado — comentou o homem desconhecido depois de um tempo. 

— Aqueles monstros... É por isso que eu odeio demônios. Eu ainda vou matar todos eles... — disse Cassius. Bai Tsa arregalou os olhos, então franziu as sobrancelhas, indignada. 

— Ah, é mesmo? — disse a demônio para si mesma, sorrindo sarcasticamente e terminando de beber o seu vinho com um só gole. Ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos como se estivesse cansada e quando abriu os olhos, eles estavam verdes. Ela pegou um lenço de dentro da camisa e o usou para fazer um simples coque em seu cabelo. Então se levantou e caminhou até a mesa onde o feiticeiro estava, sorridente. — Boa noite, senhores — cumprimentou-os com uma voz diferente da que costumava usar e os dois a olharam. 

— Hã... boa noite — responderam. Ela nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar de novo para o homem de cabelo castanho que estava conversando com Cassius. Aproximou-se do feiticeiro e apoiou-se na mesa com as suas mãos, olhando-o bem nos olhos. O rapaz não sabia se a olhava nos olhos também ou se olhava para o seu decote provocante. 

— Que tal nós dois termos uma conversa lá no quarto? — propôs ela. O loiro gaguejou e engoliu em seco, puxando a gola da própria camisa. 

— Cassius — chamou o homem de cabelo castanho. Ele não disse mais nada, mas Bai Tsa acreditou que por trás de seu olhar nervoso havia uma mensagem. 

— É mesmo uma pena, moça, mas eu tenho uma coisa importante pra fazer agora — disse Cassius, parecendo realmente sentir muito. Bai Tsa franziu um pouco e voltou a ficar de pé. Ela se apoiou em um dos pés, o que fez com que os seus quadris fizessem uma curva sensual do ponto de vista dos homens. 

— Tem certeza? — insistiu ela, colocando uma mão na cintura. O homem de cabelo castanho deixou o copo cair na mesa, derrubando o vinho. Os dois a encararam, boquiabertos. 

— Tenho. Além disso, eu nem tenho dinheiro... 

Ela sorriu maliciosamente e aproximou o rosto do dele, alisando o seu cabelo branco. 

— Pra você... esta é por conta da casa — sussurrou em seu ouvido. Cassius imediatamente se levantou e se virou para o amigo. 

— Olha, acho que a gente pode decidir como matar eles uma outra hora, né? — confirmou ansiosamente e o outro bufou, parecendo entediado. 

— Que seja. Fazer o quê, né? 

— Matar quem? — perguntou Bai Tsa enquanto eles se dirigiam a um dos quartos da taverna. 

— Ah, é que nós vamos armar uma emboscada e matar os demônios do palácio, inclusive o próprio Lorde Dai Gui. Assim todos os humanos daqui estarão livres de novo. 

— Que interessante. E, deixe-me adivinhar, você vai ser o líder dessa revolução? 

— Bom, eu não quero me gabar, mas fui eu que pensei no plano, e eu é que vou iniciar a emboscada e matar o Lorde Dai Gui. E depois vou guiar os outros e incitar revoluções em todos os lugares que eu puder. 

— Puxa, você é mesmo muito corajoso. É uma missão muito arriscada, não acha? 

— É, mas eu tenho me dedicado a isso por anos, e estou pronto. Todos aqueles demônios desprezíveis vão pagar pelo que fizeram. 

Eles entraram em um quarto vazio. 

— Mas é claro, eu também me divirto às vezes — disse ele começando a ficar realmente ansioso e ouviu a porta se fechar um tanto violentamente. 

— Vai matar todos nós, hein? — falou a mulher com um claro ódio na voz. Ele se virou para vê-la encostada na porta que acabara de fechar, encarando-o. Ele imediatamente ficou sério, e ela decidiu que esta era a melhor hora para tomar sua verdadeira forma. Assim que o fez, pôde ver a expressão de surpresa no rosto dele. 

— Bai Tsa?! 

— Homens... São todos iguais. Mesmo sendo um feiticeiro, você estava tão encantado comigo que nem sentiu o meu chi de demônio da água. Você não faz idéia de como isso é patético. 

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas e apertou os punhos, recuando um passo. Ela suspirou. 

— E como se não bastasse, você me revelou todo o seu plano idiota de nos derrotar. Você confia demais nas pessoas, não? 

— Como eu ia saber que uma feiticeira demônio se rebaixaria a ponto de se comportar como uma prostituta ordinária?! — defendeu-se ele. 

— Olha como fala! Eu só fiz isso pra trazer você aqui! — gritou ela e então respirou fundo. — É você que não presta. Planejando matar os demônios sem querer saber se todos eles merecem isso ou não. 

— Exatamente como vocês fazem! Mas a diferença entre vocês e os humanos é que vocês são todos iguais, uns assassinos maníacos! — acusou ele e, no segundo seguinte, Bai Tsa lhe deu um forte soco no rosto. O golpe foi tão forte que ele caiu no chão. 

— Não ouse me comparar com aqueles selvagens! Nem todos os demônios são assim! — Ficou desconcertada quando ele ergueu o seu olhar do chão e olhou furiosamente para ela. Esse olhar estava realmente cheio de ódio e desprezo, que agora estavam direcionados para a demônio da água. Ela teve que admitir que isso a perturbou. Por alguma razão, era insuportável ser o alvo desse olhar fuzilador. Talvez fosse por causa do chi do feiticeiro. 

— Você acabou de me provar o contrário — disse ele simples e friamente. 

— Pois então eu vou provar que estou falando a verdade... que eu não sou sedenta de sangue, nem maníaca... e que eu acho que alguns humanos são muito mais úteis vivos do que mortos —disse e ele girou os olhos, fazendo-a perceber o que acabara de dizer, mas agora já era tarde demais. 

— Ah, é mesmo? E o que vai fazer, participar da revolução? — perguntou ele zombando, levantando-se. 

— Não, mas eu também vou fingir que não ouvi nada do que você disse esta noite — ela respondeu, fazendo-o franziu as sobrancelhas. 

— Como assim? 

Ela sorriu maliciosamente. 

— O que acha? Vou dar uma vantagem a vocês. Não vou contar a ninguém sobre o seu plano, e nem vou fazer nada pra impedi-lo. Eu já disse que quero ficar fora de batalhas que não são da minha conta. 

— Está cometendo um erro, Bai Tsa — disse ele enigmaticamente. — Eu já tenho tudo perfeitamente planejado, não há como falhar. Eu vou vencer com certeza. E quando eu estiver para matar os seus irmãos, você não vai agüentar ficar quietinha no seu canto e vai querer nos enfrentar, arrependida por não ter avisado aos seus irmãos sobre isto. E aí, você também vai morrer — disse a última frase lentamente, e então sorriu confiante. — Ou você vai contar pra eles e mostrar ao mundo que eu tenho razão. Você vai perder de qualquer forma. 

— Não tenha tanta certeza disso — disse ela sorrindo igualmente confiante e se virou para ir embora. — Além do mais, eu sempre cumpro a minha palavra. 

**Continua...**


	3. A Traidora

**–CAPÍTULO 3–   
_A Traidora_**

Uma luz iluminou o quarto de Bai Tsa, anunciando um novo dia. A demônio da água puxou seu cobertor e cobriu-se até a cabeça para evitar a luz do sol. Estava com uma dor de cabeça horrível e se sentia como se tivesse sido atropelada por Po Kong. Tentava se lembrar do que havia acontecido na noite anterior, mas suas lembranças não se queriam mostrar muito claras. Resolveu não se esforçar para lembrar, pois pensar apenas aumentava sua dor de cabeça. 

Quando estava a ponto de cair no sono de novo, o som de um gongo sendo tocado ecoou por todo o palácio, fazendo as paredes, o chão e a cabeça de Bai Tsa vibrarem. A sensação foi tão ruim que, por um momento, ela pensou que ia enjoar. 

Enfim conseguiu abrir os olhos e demorou pelo menos uns três minutos para focalizar o quarto. Então, seu cérebro pareceu ter finalmente voltado a funcionar e ela percebeu que a luz à sua volta não era do sol, e sim das velas e candelabros, já que o palácio de Dai Gui era subterrâneo. 

Esfregou os olhos e gemeu de cansaço. Dai Gui... Ela tinha alguma coisa para falar com ele, e não seria uma conversa amigável, mas agora não se lembrava sobre o quê. Lembrar ainda fazia sua cabeça latejar. 

Abriu os olhos de novo e olhou para baixo, reparando que estava em sua forma humana. Ao lado de sua cama, à sua esquerda, havia no mínimo três garrafas de vinho – contar também estava difícil – e o que muito parecia uma camisa manchada. Franziu ligeiramente, ainda um pouco atordoada e zonza. Virou-se para a direita e viu um homem forte e alto, de pele bronzeada, cabelos negros e barba, nu, dormindo em sua cama. 

O choque a fez acordar totalmente e ela deixou escapar um grito sufocado, saltando da cama como se esta de repente estivesse quente demais. Então, olhou para si mesma e notou que também estava nua. A porta do quarto estava entreaberta e ela se apressou em se enrolar nos lençóis caso alguém passasse pelo corredor e a visse assim. Claro, ela poderia tentar tomar sua verdadeira forma, mas isso requeria um pouco de concentração – não muita, mas ela mal conseguia se manter de pé. 

O homem se virou na cama, espreguiçou-se e abriu os olhos, sorrindo ao ver a mulher de cabelos negros enrolada apenas em lençóis finos, olhando-o muito surpresa e confusa. Ele apoiou-se no cotovelo esquerdo para vislumbrá-la com seus olhos azuis. 

— Bom dia, minha querida selvagem — disse ele, num tom como se estivesse ronronando. Bai Tsa expirou fundo, indignada. Abriu a boca e tentou falar alguma coisa, falhando em cinco tentativas até finalmente apontar para ele, já mais controlada e furiosa. 

— Quem é você e o que está fazendo aqui? — perguntou ela. 

— Você não se lembra? Sou Marcus, e foi você mesma que me trouxe aqui ontem à noite. Disse que aqui era melhor do que os quartos da taverna e, por Júpiter, eu tenho que concordar. A comida daqui é ótima, em ambos os sentidos — disse ele, erguendo as sobrancelhas duas vezes seguidas. Bai Tsa fez cara de nojo e foi até a porta para abri-la. 

— Fora daqui! Se você for embora daqui _agora_, vou poupar sua vida! — ordenou ela, apontando para o lado de fora. Porém, o homem não se mexeu. 

— Ora, o que é isso? Foi a noite mais maravilhosa da minha vida, e você concordou — implicou ele. Bai Tsa se sentiu ainda mais enojada ao começar a ter vagas lembranças do ocorrido. 

— Vai embora daqui agora! — chiou ela com sua verdadeira voz. Aparentemente, Marcus não percebeu isso e pareceu sonhador, provavelmente se lembrando da noite agradável. Bai Tsa sentiu o sangue ferver e olhou ao redor, procurando pela forma mais prática de se livrar dele. Qual não foi a sua surpresa ao ver que o próprio Marcus havia deixado um machado de guerra aos pés da cama, junto com seu capacete e suas roupas. Ela não queria nem saber o que ele era para ter um machado e um capacete e, na verdade, isso agora já não importava mais nem mesmo para ele. 

Pegou o machado e o ergueu com facilidade, o que impressionou o homem, mas não o assustou. 

— Vá embora — ordenou ela mais uma vez. 

— Ei, cuidado com isso aí, mulher. Pode se machucar — avisou ele tranqüilamente, e no momento seguinte ela atirara o machado em sua direção. Antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, a arma acertou-o no peito. Ele arregalou os olhos e caiu deitado de novo, manchando a cama de sangue. Bai Tsa se aproximou, indiferente, e correu um dedo pelo peito ensangüentado de Marcus. Ergueu a mão e observou o sangue por uns segundos, reflexiva, antes de lambê-lo. Fazia muito tempo que ela não aproveitava uma morte, sentia prazer ao matar. Por um lado, ela voltou a ter certeza de que era uma genuína demônio e não estava amolecendo; por outro lado, só acabara de contribuir para o estereótipo de que demônios eram maníacos sedentos de sangue e não tinham nenhum sentimento. 

------

Bai Tsa correu até o salão onde seus irmãos estavam tomando o café da manhã. Chegou ligeiramente ofegante e sentou-se no único lugar que ainda restava e só aumentou o seu mau-humor: entre Shendu e Xiao Fung. 

— Ei, Bai Tsa, você demorou pra caramba. Estávamos aqui nos perguntando se você tinha morrido ou estava se divertindo um pouco mais — comentou o demônio do vento. Bai Tsa franziu, não tendo certeza se isso fora uma indireta ou apenas mais comentários estúpido do irmão. Hsi Wu tentou suprimir uma risadinha e ela o olhou de relance, agora quase certa de que se tratava de uma indireta. De qualquer forma, resolveu ignorá-la. Talvez os irmãos só fossem mais idiotas do que ela pensara. 

— Eu só estava me arrumando. Ao contrário de vocês, machos desleixados, nós, fêmeas, cuidamos da nossa aparência antes de nos juntarmos ao resto da família — respondeu ela calmamente. 

Todos os irmãos se entreolharam. Shendu parecia que tinha um comentário sarcástico na ponta da língua, mas como estava bem ao lado de sua irmã, resolveu ficar calado. Tchang Zu, porém, sendo mais velho, mais forte e sentado a uma segura distância de Bai Tsa, falou. 

— Mas a Po Kong não demorou. 

Hsi Wu sussurrou algo que Bai Tsa entendeu como: — "E ela também teve uma noite agitada..." 

Bai Tsa continuou a ignorar o irmão mais novo. 

— Ora, mas a Po Kong e eu somos bem diferentes — respondeu ela a Tchang Zu enquanto servia-se da comida na mesa. 

— Bom, é, isso a gente percebeu — disse Xiao Fung, sorrindo maliciosamente. A demônio da água o olhou com irritação. 

— É mesmo? Não pensei que você fosse inteligente o bastante pra perceber alguma coisa — retrucou ela, mas o demônio do vento meramente encolheu os ombros, nem um pouco abalado. Um silêncio sepulcral recaiu sobre a mesa e Hsi Wu e Shendu eram os únicos que sorriam divertidos. O olhar de Bai Tsa percorreu cada um à mesa; os dois mais novos continuavam sorrindo, Tso Lan evitou seu olhar, Po Kong parecia um tanto mal-humorada e os três irmãos restantes pareciam muito calmos, talvez até entediados. 

— Ah, Bai Tsa — chamou-a Xiao Fung de repente, dando-lhe um susto. 

— Que é? — perguntou ela rispidamente. Ele sacudiu a cabeça, sorrindo levemente, e se apoiou para mais perto da irmã mais velha para falar em voz baixa. 

— Como foi a sua noite? 

— Como assim? — perguntou ela, empalidecendo um pouco. 

— Deve ter sido boa, e espero que sim, porque nós também nos divertimos. Tudo começou com eu e o Hsi Wu tentando fazer o Tso Lan contar mais uma piada, mas ele não quis. Então, nós tentamos obrigá-lo a se divertir ao iniciar uma guerra de comida básica. Aí, chega a Po Kong com uma bela surpresa pra nós e, para a ainda maior surpresa de todos, você chegou. A noite ficou completa com os sons que vinham das duas direções e a Po Kong reclamando que você fazia um melhor aproveitamento com um só do que ela faz com dois. 

— Sua discrição me assombra, Xiao — comentou Tso Lan secamente. 

Xiao Fung voltou à posição normal e caiu na risada, junto com Hsi Wu. Shendu estava tentando se controlar, mas era muito difícil. Bai Tsa piscou os olhos, confusa, e chegando à conclusão de que os três irmãos realmente haviam enlouquecido. 

— Acho que eu não entendi bem o que você quis dizer depois da parte sobre o Tso Lan — disse ela. 

— O que esse idiota quis dizer — esclareceu Po Kong, bufando. — é que nós, os mais velhos, ficamos... chocados com o seu comportamento ontem à noite. 

Bai Tsa ficou ligeiramente vermelha. 

— Como é? 

— Você bebeu vinho até ficar completamente embriagada, trouxe um humano pro palácio, levou-o para o quarto e... não ficaram em silêncio — explicou Po Kong asperamente. Bai Tsa ficou realmente vermelha agora. 

— Vocês... ouviram? 

— O palácio todo ouviu! — disse Tchang Zu. — É claro, aqueles dois não só ouviram, também quiseram _ver_ — acrescentou, apontando com a cabeça para Xiao Fung e Hsi Wu. Tso Lan balançou a cabeça, desaprovando todos. 

— Foi só uma olhadinha — disse Xiao em voz baixa. 

— Me desculpem, irmãos. Não sei o que deu em mim — murmurou Bai Tsa, abaixando um pouco a cabeça. Ergueu-a assim que viu o sorriso triunfante de Shendu e mostrou-se indiferente de novo. 

— Ah, mas não foi só isso, não. O que aconteceu antes é... curioso — continuou a demônio da montanha, já em um tom menos zangado. 

— Depois, Dai Gui vai querer saber mais detalhes a respeito disso — disse o demônio da terra. 

— Disso o quê? — indagou Bai Tsa, realmente sem fazer a menor idéia do que estavam falando. 

— Nada — responderam Tchang Zu, Tso Lan, Po Kong e Dai Gui em uníssono. Bai Tsa ergueu as sobrancelhas de leve, encolheu os ombros e continuou comendo. 

— De qualquer forma, Bai Tsa, onde está aquele humano que você trouxe? — perguntou sua irmã. 

— Sabe de uma coisa? Eu não gostava dele no meu estado sóbrio. Ele era muito arrogante, e essa não é uma boa característica em humanos. Então, eu o matei. 

Xiao Fung deixou os talheres caiu e se virou para Bai Tsa tão rápido que quase torceu o pescoço. 

— Matou? Matou como? Ele sangrou? — perguntou ele, cuspindo, sem querer, um pouco da comida que estivera mastigando. 

— Sim, eu o matei com um machado. Ele ainda está lá na minha cama — disse ela, limpando o rosto. 

— Tem um cadáver ensangüentado na sua cama e só agora você me diz?! Será que ainda dá pra salvar algum órgão dele? 

— Talvez — respondeu ela, perdendo a paciência. Xiao Fung levantou-se e correu para o quarto dela. 

Po Kong o observou calmamente, mastigando sua comida, e então se virou para a irmã mais nova. 

— Sabe, se eu fosse você, iria atrás dele. Ele vai sujar o seu quarto todo de sangue e órgãos humanos — sugeriu ela. 

— É, mesmo pra demônios, dormir num quarto assim é nojento — concordou Hsi Wu. A bochecha direita de Bai Tsa se contraiu quando ela pensou sobre isso e ela imediatamente foi atrás do demônio do vento. 

------

Bai Tsa escancarou a porta e viu que chegara bem a tempo; Xiao Fung estava preparando-se para atingir Marcus com o machado, com bastante força. 

— Paaaare! — gritou ela, lançando-se para cima do irmão e tirando o machado de sua mão. 

— Ei! O que é que houve? — perguntou ele, chateado. 

— Se quiser dissecar esse corpo, ótimo, tudo bem, mas faça isso em lugar bem longe do _meu_ quarto! — exigiu ela. 

— Como você é chata! Eu ia tomar cuidado! — defendeu-se ele, tentando pegar o machado de volta. Hsi Wu entrou de fininho no quarto, examinando Marcus. 

— Esse aí era bem forte, bom pra trabalhos que requerem muita força física — comentou ele, embora os dois irmãos continuassem discutindo e certamente não o tenham ouvido. Ele balançou a cabeça. — Que desperdício. Ele teria valido muito no mercado de escravos da Ibéria. 

— Me dá isso, Bai Tsa! — mandou Xiao Fung, lutando com a irmã. 

— De jeito nenhum! Sai pra lá! 

Hsi Wu suspirou pesadamente. 

— Vocês dois estão parecendo duas crianças — declarou ele, fazendo Bai Tsa hesitar. Xiao Fung pegou o machado e, antes que ela pudesse objetar, ele disse: 

— Espera, deixa eu explicar. Acontece que eu aprendi um jeito de abrir o corpo de um humano sem fazer sujeira, que nem os médicos. 

Bai Tsa ergueu uma sobrancelha e cruzou os braços, cética. 

— Ah, é? E como acha que vai conseguir fazer isso? — inquiriu ela. 

— É fácil. Eu só tenho que calcular bem o ângulo e a força do golpe — respondeu ele, orgulhoso. 

— Essa é boa. Você não consegue nem calcular quanto é dois mais dois — retorquiu Bai Tsa. 

— Ele com certeza decorou essa frase. Ele nem deve saber o que é "ângulo" — zombou Hsi Wu, também cruzando os braços e sorrindo sarcasticamente. 

— Vocês não acham que eu estou exagerando, não? — disse Xiao Fung, indignado. — Eu posso não ser tão inteligente quanto o irmão Tso Lan, mas eu sei de algumas coisinhas. — Ele se preparou para o golpe de novo, fazendo Bai Tsa arregalar os olhos. 

— Xiao Fung, não! 

— Para trás! — gritou ele. Os dois irmãos mal deram um passo para trás e o demônio do vento mirou bem antes de acertar o abdômen de Marcus e fazer sangue borrifar para todas as direções, cobrindo inclusive os três demônios. Bai Tsa e Hsi Wu fecharam os olhos e se retraíram quando foram atingidos e os reabriram para ver as entranhas do homem enroscando-se no machado à medida que Xiao tentava puxá-lo de volta. 

— Que nojo! — exclamou Bai Tsa, fazendo careta e olhando para si mesma, depois ao redor. — Você arruinou as minhas roupas! Aliás, o meu quarto todo! 

— E eu tinha acabado de tomar banho — reclamou o demônio do céu. 

— Ah, o que é isso? Até que foi bem legal — disse Xiao Fung, desistindo de tentar puxar o machado cuidadosamente e usando força para isso. Jorrou ainda mais sangue, que respingou nos dois irmãos de novo. — Ops... Hehe, desculpem. Essa foi sem querer. 

— Já chega! Nós dois vamos trocar de quarto! Ou melhor ainda, eu vou-me embora deste lugar horrível, vou voltar pra Atlântida! — decidiu a demônio da água. 

— Mas e a guerra? — lembrou Hsi Wu. 

— Dane-se a guerra! Vocês e aqueles otomanos podem se explodir que eu nem ligo! Só quero voltar pro meu palácio e ficar bem longe de vocês! 

— Mas, Bai Tsa, eles já devem estar pra chegar! Você vai mesmo perder uma chance dessas? — perguntou Xiao Fung, incrédulo. — Aposto como nós vamos capturar muitos humanos e fazer aquilo que nós fizemos ontem à noite. E melhor: nós vamos poder presenciar isso! 

Bai Tsa fitou seu irmão e franziu um pouco. 

— O que vocês fizeram ontem à noite? Algo que eu não estou sabendo? 

— Na boa, Bai Tsa, você não está sabendo nem do que você mesma fez ontem à noite — comentou Hsi Wu, mas um olhar perigoso da sereia o fez ficar calado. Ela voltou a olhar Xiao nos olhos, séria. 

— Então? 

— Certo — murmurou ele, deixando o machado em cima da cama. — Nós íamos mesmo falar sobre isso com você uma hora dessas. É que ontem à noite, o Dai Gui ficou sabendo que os humanos estavam conspirando contra ele. Ele mandou uns guardas invadirem a taverna, que é onde os revolucionários estavam se organizando. Mandou prender todos e torturá-los até a morte. Ele só não matou o líder deles, porque parece que ele é um feiticeiro ou algo assim e pode ser útil na guerra. Não é isso? — A pergunta foi dirigida a Hsi Wu, que afirmou com a cabeça. 

— Nós também soubemos que você sabia sobre isso, mas afirmou em alto e bom som que não ia nos alertar sobre essa revolução. Gostaríamos de saber por quê, irmã Bai — acrescentou o demônio do céu. 

A irmã deles não respondeu; não tinha palavras. Era como se tivesse levado um forte golpe na cabeça, e começava a se lembrar do que ocorrera na noite passada. Isso significava que alguém além dela descobrira o plano daqueles humanos e os denunciou a seus irmãos. Não só isso, esse mesmo alguém também ouvira sua conversa com Cassius. Devia estar espionando-os. 

— Q-Quem... Quem era o líder? — perguntou ela, fazendo o possível para não se mostrar trêmula e falhando. 

— Hã... — Xiao coçou a cabeça, tentando se lembrar. — Um cara loiro. Quem era mesmo? — perguntou a Hsi Wu, que pensou por um instante. 

— Cassius, eu acho... 

Bai Tsa empalideceu. 

— Onde eles estão? 

— Eles quem? — perguntou o demônio do vento, erguendo as sobrancelhas. 

— Os revolucionários! 

— Você não estava ouvindo? Mataram todos eles, menos o líder. E ele agora deve estar no calabouço. 

A sereia se retraiu e apertou os punhos. Ela não havia esperado por isso; eles estragaram tudo! 

Correu do quarto, deixando seus dois irmãos muito mais confusos. 

— O que há com ela? — perguntou Hsi Wu. 

Xiao se virou para ele. 

— Cassius não é aquele homem da Bretanha que estava aqui outro dia? 

O demônio alado suspirou, cansado. 

— Será que ela ainda está com aquela história de "ninguém rouba meus súditos" de novo? 

------

A demônio da água apressou-se até o calabouço e deu uma olhada em cada cela. Havia muitos humanos mortos ou à beira da morte e o ar tinha um cheiro pútrido. Quando estava no final do corredor, havia mais celas vazias e mais pessoas vivas do que mortas. Finalmente encontrou a cela onde Cassius estava e rapidamente notou as marcas ensangüentadas em suas costas. 

Ele também não demorou a notar sua presença e inicialmente ficou surpreso ao vê-la, mas logo se virou e lhe lançou um olhar de tão profundo ódio que se olhar matasse, ela teria caído dura no chão no mesmo instante. 

— Então é verdade? Pegaram todos vocês e só pouparam a _sua_ vida? — disse ela, ofegante. 

— Então você veio aqui fazer o serviço completo? Não é irônico que eles não mataram a única pessoa que vocês queriam que matassem? — disse ele venenosamente. 

— Do que está falando? Eu cumpri a minha palavra! — respondeu ela, indignada. 

— Mas você raramente cumpre a sua palavra, não é? — disse ele, sorrindo fraca e sarcasticamente. 

Bai Tsa o fitou, perplexa. Isso era verdade, mas como ele soube? 

Ele riu, como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos. 

— Um dos seus irmãos me contou. Enquanto me açoitava, ele me contou coisas muito interessantes. 

Bai Tsa ergueu uma sobrancelha. 

— Por exemplo? 

— Por exemplo? Contou que você nos denunciou a respeito da emboscada, apesar do nosso acordo. E pensar que, por um breve momento, eu até cheguei a acreditar em você. Mas eu te avisei que você ia perder de qualquer jeito. Agora todos vão saber que demônios não têm nenhuma honra, são apenas monstros sanguinolentos — Ele sorriu vitorioso. 

— O quê?! Eu já disse que cumpri a minha promessa, pelo menos desta vez eu cumpri! Eu não contei a ninguém! 

— Seu irmão também contou que você estava um pouco bêbada ontem à noite. Com certeza foi depois de descobrir o meu plano — disse ele, ficando sério de novo. A demônio da água se sentiu quente, mas tinha que admitir que nada poderia tê-la impedido de falar sobre a emboscada durante o seu estado de embriaguez. 

Mas não podia ter sido ela a delatora. Ao pensar melhor, lembrou-se de que seus irmãos lhe perguntaram por que ela não os avisara sobre a revolução, embora soubesse de tudo. Estava claro que não havia sido ela. 

— Não, você está errado. Não contei a ninguém. Meus irmãos até suspeitaram de mim, me perguntaram por que eu não falei nada — argumentou ela, mais autoconfiante. 

— Mentira! Todos no palácio estavam comentando sobre uma demônio que sabia do plano todo. E seus irmãos me disseram que a irmã deles era a tal informante. 

— Eu... Eu... — Agora Bai Tsa decididamente confusa. Em vez de tentar convencê-lo de que era inocente, pôs-se a pensar e tentar lembrar-se com todos os detalhes do que havia acontecido na noite passada. De repente, veio uma resposta que lhe pareceu fazer muito sentido. — Po Kong... — murmurou, arregalando os olhos um pouco. 

— O que disse? 

Ela o olhou, enfim capaz de encaixar todas as peças do quebra-cabeça. 

— Deve ter sido a minha irmã mais velha. Ela também estava na taverna ontem à noite. 

Cassius bufou. 

— Você acha mesmo que eu sou tão idiota pra cair nessa? Você pode ter me enganado uma vez, mas não vou lhe dar o privilégio de fazer isso outra vez — respondeu ele acidamente. 

— Mas faz sentido! Até porque ela estava brava comigo – acho que estava com inveja – e fez isso não só pra ajudar o meu irmão Dai Gui, mas também pra... meio que se vingar de mim. 

— Isso. Você pode ir tirar satisfação com ela e parar de me perturbar. A não ser que você tenha vindo aqui pra me torturar fisicamente, depois de me torturar psicologicamente. 

— Eu não vim torturar você — disse Bai Tsa, girando os olhos e perdendo a paciência. Ele encolheu os ombros, o que, julgando pela sua expressão, causou-lhe muito desconforto. 

— Tudo bem, você já deixou claro que é boa demais para fazer o serviço "sujo" com as próprias mãos, então manda seus irmãos fazerem isso — implicou ele, desta vez irritando-a de verdade. Ela avançou e o puxou pela gola da camisa. 

— Acho que você não entendeu bem. Sou uma demônio feiticeira, imperatriz de Atlântida e do glorioso império romano. Posso ser tão cruel quanto os outros demônios da minha família, só sou mais sensata que a maioria deles — chiou ela e o largou, jogando-o no chão ao terminar de falar. Ela ainda o olhou com desprezo. — Mas eles têm razão, você é um verme. Tem é que morrer mesmo. 

Cassius esforçou-se para se sentar e olhá-la. 

— Finalmente está mostrando o que realmente é. Você é bem teimosa. 

— Você também é. 

— Ah, é uma pena decepcioná-la, mas o seu querido irmão, o Lorde Dai Gui, não pretende me matar tão cedo. Ele quer que eu o ajude na guerra. 

— Eu sei. Com alguma sorte, eles vão matá-lo. 

O homem desviou o olhar e ficou pensativo. 

— Isso até que seria bom. Já estou cansado de ficar aqui na masmorra sem nada pra fazer, só esperando que aqueles demônios venham me torturar quando estão entediados. 

Ela sacudiu a cabeça. 

— Eu não sei por que estou perdendo o meu tempo precioso aqui, com você. Você é o humano mais idiota e irritante que eu já conheci. Eu te desprezo! 

— Ah, então nossos sentimentos são mútuos. Agora fiquei arrepiado. Será que estou ruborizando? — disse ele sarcasticamente. Bai Tsa estalou e se virou para ir embora. 

"Homem arrogante. Se dependesse de mim, eu o mataria do jeito mais doloroso e lento possível, com as minhas próprias mãos", pensou ela amargamente, serrilhando os dentes. 

Quando ela já estava se afastando da cela dele, Cassius rastejou com dificuldade até a porta da cela, sorrindo. 

— Não se esqueça de comparecer à marcação. Vou estar esperando por você. Talvez eu consiga arranjar um jeito de escapar, e vai ser bem interessante ver como você vai reagir — disse ele, e deitou-se de bruços. A demônio da água parou abruptamente, surpresa. 

A marcação? Ele não poderia estar se referindo à marca permanente da escravidão, estaria? 

Ela bufou alto, em desprezo, e saiu da masmorra. Apenas quando já estava a uma boa distância, ponderou sobre o assunto. 

A marca permanente da escravidão... Cada demônio tinha uma marca mágica única que se fosse marcada em um humano – alguns casos também envolviam demônios mais fracos e outros seres –, estaria tornando-o seu para sempre. Esse humano seria condenado a servir seu mestre pelo resto da vida, sem nenhuma chance de fugir. Seu dono sempre saberia onde encontrá-lo e poderia causar dor através da marca. Era muito comum fazer isso com amantes e escravos pessoais que sabiam demais, para evitar traição, mas também com escravos rebeldes mas importantes demais para serem severamente castigados ou mortos. E, uma vez que um humano estivesse marcado, nenhum outro demônio poderia roubá-lo, comprá-lo ou trocar alguma coisa por ele. 

Bai Tsa apertou os olhos, nervosa. Talvez fosse hora de conversar com Tso Lan. 

**Continua...**


End file.
